


Necesito un cigarrillo

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Motociclistas, Pandilleros, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era su favorito, todo el mundo lo sabía pero a él no le hacía gracia, no podía ni fumar tanquilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesito un cigarrillo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no tienen nombre, sólo fue una idea que me asaltó y tuve que plasmarla. A pesar de no haber nombres creo que se entiende.

Aspiró hondo y se hizo a un costado para escupir algo de saliva, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y aclaró la voz antes de seguir fumando. Los idiotas siguieron peleando, tuvo que mandar a separarlos. Bajó de la motocicleta y se les acercó para agarrar a ambos de las mandíbulas, los atrajo y les escupió el rostro. Uno de esos era su favorito, sonrió y se le acercó para lamer su propia saliva y así le apretó el mentón otro poco — Me quedaré con lo que les tocaba a ustedes — fueron sus palabras antes de soltarlos para irse nuevamente a su motocicleta. Dos hombres se encargaron de confiscar el dinero y llevárselo al jefe quien lo guardó en los bolsos de su vehículo. Prendió el motor y llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios para echarle una mirada a ese que lo miraba con recelo. Le guiñó un ojo, notoriamente le indicaba que esa noche le tocaba.

El otro sólo se montó en su motocicleta y echó a andar, tras sus compañeros y dejando al otro con sus pensamientos. Bastaba con que se lo hubiese cogido un par de veces, ya era absurdo que el otro lo viera de esa manera delante de los otros, así nunca iba a dejar de ser la “nenita” del jefe. Por eso es que se vivía peleando con todos, para demostrar que era tan macho como todos o incluso mejor, pero ese viejo de mierda siempre lo trataba con tantos cuidados, si hasta pensó que sería bueno desertar e irse a otra pandilla, pero el jefe lo había seguido en su huida y le había dejado bien en claro que si se apartaba terminaría hecho rastrojos humanos en las noticias de cadena nacional.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y no encontró cigarrillos, aspiró hondo, lo único que faltaba, era seguir a todos y sin un puto cigarro para entretenerse en algo.

— ¿Qué se te perdió? —. Voz masculina, ronca, del hombre que le miraba sin preocuparse de las miradas ajenas.

— Los cigarros.

Despreocupado el chico se acomodaba el pelo en una coleta mientras evitaba la mirada del viejo. Acomodó su pierna aferrada a la máquina, sus bototos estaban llenos de polvo, el del camino.

— Puedes tomar uno de los míos.

— No, gracias —. Eso era como aceptar chuparle el pito. Se lo iba a cobrar de esa manera, lo sabía bien. No, no iba a aceptar, pensaba chuparle el pito a un leproso que a ese viejo de mierda.

La sonrisa ajena apareció como festín de lobo que acechaba a su presa — Vas a chupármela igual… lo sabes bien —. Aceleró haciéndole seña marcial al muchacho para recuperar su posición en las filas. El otro escupía a un costado maldiciéndolo mentalmente.


End file.
